The present invention relates to compositions which are intended to provide oral pleasure to a human being, particularly by being placed in the mouth of a human being; and in particular, to compositions which include a tobacco component.
Cigarettes, cigars and pipes are popular smoking articles which employ tobacco in various forms and such smoking articles provide enjoyment and satisfaction to the smoker. Tobacco also can be enjoyed in the form of snuff or chewing tobacco.
It would be desirable to provide a manner or method for a human being to enjoy tobacco without the necessity of smoking tobacco.